E' is for Entertainment
by The Sarcastic Raccoon
Summary: Everyone knows that the 'E' in WWE stands for "Entertainment". But what is truly entertaining is the stuff that goes on backstage, that the fans don't get to see. Multicouples- Punk/AJ/Daniel, Kelly/Brodus, Nikki/Dolph/OC, Zack/Brie, Alberto/OC, Wade/OC, Kofi/OC, Eve/Alex Riley, Sheamus/OC.
1. Kelly Kelly's Boyfriend

**CHAPTER 1**

**KELLY KELLY'S BOYFRIEND**

Not a word was spoken.

Everyone was so completely dumbfounded by the situation that all they could do was sit, slack-jawed, staring at the scene before them.

The identity of Kelly Kelly's lover had been revealed.

The hotel in Laredo, Texas where the superstars of the WWE had been staying that weekend had kindly closed off the concierge lounge on the twelfth floor from the other guests, as many hotels accommodating them did, so that the superstars could have some privacy.

To avoid going stir crazy, most of them could be found in said concierge lounge on that particular Sunday evening.

Hanging around were Nick Nemeth, Matthew Korklan, Kofi Nahaje Sarkodie-Mensah, Matt Cardona, Kevin Kiley Jr, Barbie Blanc, Rebecca Kiley and Lillian Ripley.

Although, they were better known by their ring names: Dolph Ziggler, Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston, Zack Ryder, Alex Riley, Kelly Kelly, Becca Belle and Lilly Ripper.

Kofi and Lilly were playing 'Halo' on the X-Box hooked up to the lounge TV, with Alex and Evan watching over their shoulders, while Dolph, Becca, Zack and Kelly sat at a table nearby.

"I just don't get why Brie won't go out with me, man..." Zack whined, complaining to his friends, who were all thoroughly uninterested.

"Because you're a doofus?" Becca asked him. Zack took no notice of her.

"I mean, say, hypothetically, I married Brie, right? And Dolph, you're going out with Nikki, so, _hypothetically,_ you marry her, right? We'd be like brothers, man!" he said, getting excited about his 'hypothetical' idea.

Dolph looked alarmed at the subject of marriage being brought up, and his eyes shifted uncomfortably around the room.

"Marriage? Who said anything about marriage? Dude, you've gotta chill." he said, a little too quickly.

"Whatever, it was hypothetical. I'm just saying..." Zack continued, trailing off as a round of cheers erupted from the other end of the room.

"Kofi, you suck." Lilly laughed loudly, gesturing to him with her remote.

"I don't suck, you're just too good." he mumbled back.

"Yeah, you don't suck. He sucks." Lilly made a notion to Alex Riley, who looked offended.

"No, I just let you win every time we play. Remember on that plane trip when I got a better score on 'Dr Kawashima's Brain Training' than you, and you ripped my DS in half?" he explained.

Lilly went quiet and continued to play with Kofi.

At the table, Zack continued.

"So I'm sick of getting shot down by Brie. But I have a plan. I'm gonna ask her out one last time, and if she rejects me again, I'll move on."

Becca and Dolph exchanged exasperated looks.

"Dude, that's not really a plan, I think you've just had too much to drink..." Becca said dryly. Dolph grinned.

"Speaking of relationships... My man's gonna be here to pick me up in a few minutes." Kelly Kelly said excitedly, putting her phone into her purse.

She had been texting 'her man' incessantly for the past ten minutes, and hadn't really been listening to the conversation until that point.

"Ah, the mystery man..." Dolph said.

"Yes, I'm anxious to meet your secret boyfriend who is apparently the 'best sex you've ever had'." Becca laughed, sipping her beer.

Kelly blushed.

"He's so awesome, and so sweet to me... And you all know him, I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet." she giggled.

"I think it's Damien Sandow." Zack stated, causing everyone else to burst out laughing.

The door to the lounge opened at that point, and Stu Benett, AKA Wade Barrett, stepped through. 'Halo' was paused and eyes went wide, as the eight other people in the room fell silent and stared at him.

Wade froze in his tracks, wondering what on earth they were all looking at him like that for.

"...What? Why are you staring at me?" he asked them all.

"You're dating Barbie?" Zack asked, confusedly. "I thought you were dating, like, every single intern that works backstage?"

"It's not Stu." Kelly said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and Wade just stared at them all with a puzzled expression.

"We're waiting for Barbara's new boyfriend to arrive." Alex Riley explained. Wade nodded, before moving over to take a seat at the table.

"Glad you all sounded so relieved it wasn't me..." he muttered sarcastically, as he sat between Zack and Kelly.

"So, Stu. How's it going?" Becca asked the English man. He sighed.

"Alright, I suppose. But guess who they've put me in a storyline with?" he replied.

"Valerie?" everyone said simultaneously. Barrett nodded glumly.

"And I'm guessing she isn't too overjoyed about this, either?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know if she knows yet, actually." Wade said, looking longingly at Zack Ryder's beer.

Valerie Lewis was a long-time WWE wrestler, but since she had been forced to work with Wade Barrett as of late, and practically all of her friends had started 'dating' him, she had been acting rather unfriendly around him.

Valerie didn't like Wade, and Wade didn't like Valerie. They were the complete opposite of one another- some might say their personalities just clashed.

But somehow, they always ended up in storylines together. Always. Apparently, the 'opposites attract' thing was very popular these days.

Wade gave in to temptation and decided to go get a beer from the bar where Dolph, Zack and Becca had bought theirs, and promptly left the concierge lounge. Moments after he exited the room, Valerie Lewis, AJ Lee and the Bella twins entered.

"AJ!" Lilly squealed from her seat on the couch.

"Lills!" AJ squealed in return. The two best friends jumped over to each other and hugged, chatting at a hundred miles an hour.

"And the dynamic duo are at it again with the verbal diarrhoea..." Alex Riley muttered.

Evan took Lilly's seat and picked up her X-Box remote, continuing her and Kofi's game.

"Hey, Brie..." Zack Ryder called to the twin, totally hypnotised by her presence.

"Whatever, loser." she snapped back, giving him the middle finger as she sat down as far away from him as possible. He just smiled dreamily at her.

"Hey baby," Nikki said, sitting on Dolph's lap and kissing him.

"Hi." he said, smiling at her as she played with his hair.

Next to them, Becca stared gloomily at her drink, swilling the remaining beer around in the bottom of the glass.

Valerie sat down where Wade had been sitting and lit a cigarette.

"Val, I don't think you're allowed to smoke in here..." Kelly Kelly warned her timidly.

"Fuck off, Barbie, I'm not in the mood." she snapped.

"Woah, that was uncalled for." said Becca, coming to the aid of her blonde friend.

"Not after the day I've had. In fact, I don't think my day could get worse." Valerie spat.

Then, Wade walked back in with his beer. Everyone went silent, as he stared at the back of Valerie's head. Valerie noticed the awkward lack of noise.

"What?..." she began to ask them, before following their lines of vision to the man stood in the doorway.

She and him made eye contact; the tension in the room skyrocketed.

"Hey, it's my primary love interest and new tag team partner!" she called loudly, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"Okay..." he said quietly, turning and sitting on the couch next to Evan and Kofi.

Kofi, Evan, Alex, AJ and Lilly all looked sympathetically at their new companion as he quietly drank his beer. Lilly ruffled his hair, and smiled lopsidedly at him, before turning back to AJ.

"Anyway..." AJ said.

Chatter in the room slowly restarted, with Nikki telling Dolph about her new bikini, Zack having a one-sided conversation with Brie, AJ and Lilly gossiping about the new 'Lollipop Chainsaw' game, and Becca listening to Kelly gush about her new beau.

Wade sat silently as Kofi and Evan played on the x-box, and Alex Riley provided running commentary for the entire game.

All in all, everyone had returned to minding their own business, including Valerie, who was smoking her cigarette in silence and wallowing in her own misery.

Nobody noticed another figure entering the room until Kelly Kelly looked away from Becca and saw him standing there. Her newest boyfriend.

"Here he is!" she cried happily. "Hey baby!"

Kelly leapt up from her seat and skipped over to him, expertly trained at moving quickly in six-inch heels, and kissed the man who she had been secretly seeing for a few months now.

Becca was the first to realise what was going on. She spat her mouthful of beer all over the place, choking and coughing and spluttering when she saw who Kelly's man actually was.

"What the hell? You got beer on my shirt, bitch!" Nikki shouted, jumping up from Dolph's lap as Becca choked.

"Becca, what's wrong with you?" Dolph asked.

Becca, still coughing, raised a shaky finger and pointed at the man Kelly was hugging tightly and running her fingers all over.

Dolph realised that _that_ was Kelly's boyfriend, and his eyes grew wide.

"_You?_ _You're_ her boyfriend?" he yelped.

Nikki looked up from her shirt, just as Brie looked up from her compact mirror, and they both screamed _"Him?"_ at the same time.

Zack Ryder and Alex Riley burst out laughing.

"Oh, dude!" Zack yelled.

Valerie dropped her cigarette in shock.

Kofi, Evan, Lilly, AJ and Wade all just stared, as Kelly fiercely kissed the man who had just walked in.

Not a word was spoken.

Everyone was so completely dumbfounded by the situation that all they could do was sit, slack-jawed, staring at the scene before them.

The identity of Kelly Kelly's lover had been revealed.

It was Brodus Clay.


	2. Nancy Drew Parties in Laredo

**CHAPTER 2**

**NANCY DREW PARTIES IN LAREDO**

"Hey guys," Brodus said, grinning widely and wrapping an arm around Kelly Kelly's tiny waist. Kelly laid her head on his chest and smiled contently.

"So.. you're... she... _what?"_ Kofi spluttered, trying to get his head around the situation.

"What we all mean to say," Becca said, apparently speaking for all. "Is... Congratulations, guys!"

Everyone muttered their agreements, and tried to act normally.

"Isn't he the best?" Kelly giggled. Brodus smiled at her.

"Aww, thanks sugar lips. Now, how about we get going?" he said.

"Ok, sounds good, sexy man. Bye guys!" Kelly called to all, before taking Brodus' hand and leading him out of the concierge lounge.

There was a moment of silence in which everyone dared the others to comment first.

"...Well. I think we can all agree that was—"

"Unexpected." Kofi began, but Lilly finished his sentence for him.

"I dunno, man. I was expecting Punk to walk in, or something." Zack Ryder said. AJ snapped her head around to look at him.

"_What?_" she asked him.

Zack suddenly looked frightened, and regretted having said anything. Scratch that- with AJ's eyes burning holes in his own, he regretted being born.

"Well- it's just- Barbie and Phil, used to, you know..." he tried explaining.

"No, I don't know. Please, continue, _Matt_." AJ responded, quickly.

AJ was in a new relationship with Phil Brooks, AKA CM Punk. Everyone knew this; AJ just liked to _make sure_ everyone knew this.

"Okay, AJ and I are going to go and check out Laredo. It's our last night here, after all." Lilly said, not liking the way the conversations between the superstars were heading, and therefore changing the subject.

"Sounds good to me. Alex, Evan?" Kofi stood up, asking his friends if they wanted to come along. Alex and Evan jumped up and ran out of the lounge, cheering loudly like boisterous teenagers as they left, and Kofi soon followed.

Valerie, meanwhile, had put her cigarette out by dropping it into Zack Ryder's beer, and was now standing.

"It's boring here. I'm leaving." she stated, her mood clearly not having improved, and left the room.

Wade Barrett sighed tiredly from his place on the couch, and, drinking the last gulp of his beer, also left.

"Nikki, I'm going to go catch up to the others. I'm trying to screw Evan, so to be honest, I might get him drunk and naked tonight." Brie Bella said matter-of-factly, grabbing her purse and speaking directly to her identical twin sister.

"Okay, well I'll come with you. Not that I want to screw Evan, of course, but I could use a night out." Nikki said, acting as though she hadn't, in fact, gone out and gotten drunk and stupid the night before.

"Err... Doesn't Evan have a girlfriend?" Becca asked them. She was ignored, as usual.

"Hey, yeah, Evan's a loser! Why would you want him when you could have me?" Zack Ryder said defensively. He was also ignored.

"Dolph, baby, you coming?" Nikki asked him. He shook his head.

"I just wanna finish my beer. I'll catch up to you later." he said. She smiled at him, winked, and left the room. She was closely followed by Brie, who was closely followed by Zack, who was now begging like a puppy for her to sleep with him.

And the only two people left in the room were Dolph and Becca.

"So." Becca said, looking over at him.

"So." he repeated.

She sighed, and there was a moment of silence, before Becca decided to address the elephant in the room.

"So, are we gonna get this thing annulled?" she said.

Dolph shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope we can. A divorce is worst case scenario, right?"

"Wrong. Worst case scenario, we never get a divorce, and Nikki finds out, and we're both old and lonely and accidentally married." she said, taking a drink of her beer. He grinned half-heartedly.

"Thanks for not saying anything." he said. Becca nodded in understandment.

"Hey, you would have done the same thing for me, right? If I wasn't eternally single, of course." she laughed.

There was another moment of silence. But it was a comfortable silence.

This peace and quiet was broken when Dolph spoke once more.

"Good job I accidentally married my best friend." he said, smiling genuinely at her.

"Who, Zack?" she quipped.

Dolph snorted in amusement, before draining the rest of his beer and standing up.

"Hey, maybe we should go back to that shit-hole in downtown LA where we got married. If I remember correctly, they did divorces, too." he suggested.

"Go find Nikki, dumb ass." Becca retorted.

He shook his head, grabbed his jacket, and left the lounge.

And Becca was alone once more.

"Okay, there's definitely something going on, here."

Alberto Del Rio sighed for about the tenth time that night.

Drew McIntyre was staring at him as though his face was covered in hieroglyphics.

"There's nothing 'going on here.' Drop it, Drew." he warned, raising an eyebrow to his Scottish friend.

"No, no, no— you've been acting different for weeks now, and we've all been keeping an eye on you. But tonight, you just proved that you are absolutely, without a doubt, hiding something from us." Drew stated.

Alberto laughed loudly, but doubted anyone except Drew could hear him, since the music in this club was so noisy that he was gradually going deaf.

The club in Texas was filled with all sorts of 'interesting' characters, but Alberto, Drew, Stephen Farrelly, Mike Mizanin and Phillip Brooks had just come out that night for a drink, (that drink being soda for CM Punk), and a laugh. And to pick up girls. Whichever.

But apparently Drew McIntyre had turned into famous detective "_Nancy_ Drew McIntyre".

"How, may I ask, have I 'proved' that I am hiding something from you?" Alberto asked him.

The two men were currently stood at the busy bar, awaiting their drinks, while Mike was dirty dancing with a Texan supermodel (and looking quite ridiculous), Stephen was arguing with a Manchester United fan, and Punk was sipping his Pepsi and looking grumpy.

"Two gorgeous women were just stood right next to you, looking you up and down and flirting their little hearts out, and you completely ignored them." Drew said.

"So?"

"So? _So,_ two months ago, you would be making out with at least one of them in a limo right now, on your way back to your classy hotel room." he stated.

Alberto searched his head for some sort of excuse as to why he hadn't taken home, much less noticed, the gorgeous women. But no excuses came to mind, and he knew Drew would have a field day now that he couldn't come up with one.

"See!" Drew said. "You're lying to me! You haven't chatted up a single girl for about six weeks now."

"That's all you're basing this on?" Alberto said.

The bartender handed them their drinks, and Alberto called Stephen over to come and get his Guinness.

"Steve, don't you think Alberto's been acting strange lately? Like he's keeping a secret, or something?" Drew asked the other Celtic gentleman as he approached.

Sheamus drank some of his beer and pondered this for a moment.

"Hmm. Yes. He seems a bit tame as of late."

"Cállate." was Alberto's short response.

"It's true, man. You've lost it. I have to say, I've been watching you too, and Nancy Drew's right. There's something different about you. It's not necessarily a bad thing. But you've changed, that's for sure." Punk said, gesturing towards him with his Pepsi glass.

"Yeah, actually. Come to think of it, you've been sneaking around a lot lately, making funny phone calls, acting odd, and then making crappy excuses for it all." Sheamus pointed out.

"Thank you!" Drew cried. "Take last week, for example. You told me you were tired and just gonna go to bed early instead of coming out with us. I believed you, until Ricardo, who you were sharing a car with, came and asked me if I knew where you had gone, because you had taken the car out of the hotel."

Everyone stared at Drew.

"Okay, that is suspicious... But Drew, seriously? Get a life." Punk said. "Go get laid, because you take way too much notice of Alberto's business."

"Hey, I get laid all the time." he said defensively, taking a swig of his beer and looking away from the rest of the men.

Their conversation was interrupted, much to Alberto's relief, when a scream was heard from the other end of the club, followed by a series of loud crashes.

"I think our friends just showed up..." Sheamus said, leaning back against the bar and mentally imagining the scene that just occurred.

"What the FUCK? I can't believe you, you fucking asshole!" a familiar woman's voice screamed.

"Brie." Sheamus, Drew, Punk and Alberto all said at once.

Their suspicions clearly correct, Brie Bella stormed through the crowd of people, crying in frustration and harshly shoving innocent dancers out of her way. Her brand new, electric blue, assymetrical Oscar de la Renta dress was completely soaked in Bud Light Lime beer.

"Brie, wait! I'm so sorry! It was an accident, I swear!" Zack Ryder appeared from within the crowd, also, following the woman and begging for forgiveness.

"This night is ruined!"

Brie disappeared into the ladies' bathroom, leaving Zack stranded and helplessly knocking on the door. Nikki went to comfort her sister in the washroom.

"Just leave her alone, dick-head!" she snapped, before slamming the door in the Broski's face.

Zack sighed, and banged his head repeatedly on the wall by the door.

"Smooth..." Punk said under his breath.

The rest of the men chuckled in agreement, while nearby, AJ Lee, Eve Torres, Lillian Ripley and Aurora Spencer worked their way through the crowd over to the boys.

Drew spotted them, eyeing one Lilly Ripley in particular, and wolf whistled.

"Lilly, I see you've died your hair blue." he called over to her. Lilly grinned.

"That's right, McIntyre. You like it?" she teased.

"Very much so. In fact, I would like to buy you an alcoholic beverage or two and get you nice and drunk so you can tell me all about it."

Lilly smirked.

"Sorry dude, but I'm dancing with Kofi tonight. Later."

Lilly winked at him, and disappeared from view once more to go and find the Ghana native. Drew looked over to Eve.

"Eve? Wanna get drunk?" he offered. Eve stared blankly at him.

"Sorry, I'm the only one getting her drunk tonight." Alex Riley said as he caught up to the group and put his hands on Eve's shoulders, leading her over to some bar stools nearby, away from Drew.

He looked over at AJ, but she was already making out with Punk. He didn't want to piss Punk off even more.

And finally, Aurora.

Aurora looked stunning. She was wearing a short, emerald green dress that accentuated her long legs and made her eyes practically glow in the dark, and the black locks of hair framing her face could have belonged to a goddess.

"Aurora? Up for a good time?" he asked her.

"Drew, leave me alone and go chat up that girl that Mike just rejected, will you?" she said simply.

Drew spun around and spotted a gorgeous redhead walking away from Mike and the Texan supermodel, looking rather glum, and dashed over to her faster than you could say 'Jack Robinson'.

"How's your evening been, baby?" AJ asked Punk at the other end of the bar.

"Okay, except that I wanna kill someone." he said, sounding surprisingly serious.

AJ giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Oh, you always wanna kill someone. And you taste of Pepsi."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You're Mr. Pepsi!" she laughed.

Punk chuckled at her obvious lack of mental stability. Who the hell called him 'Mr. Pepsi'?

"Well, if I'm 'Mr. Pepsi', you're Ms. Dr. Pepper Cherry." he said.

AJ squealed in excitement, then giggled, and then kissed him again.

Sheamus, meanwhile, had finished arguing with the Man United fan at this point, and was now listening to Evan Bourne complain about Brie Bella acting like a stalker and leaving her underwear in his hotel room.

That left Alberto Del Rio at the bar. Alberto Del Rio, and Aurora Spencer.

"Hello." she said casually, standing next to him and also leaning against the bar.

"Hola, hermosa dama..." he replied quietly.

The pair were deliberately avoiding making eye contact.

"People are getting suspicious, Rory." he said, glancing over at Drew.

"Hmm. Well, I'm gonna go for a smoke. You're welcome to join me, if you want." she offered, pulling her lighter and a cigarette out of her clutch purse and winking seductively at him.

He waited a minute after she sauntered away, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible, before shoving his hands in his pockets and strolling out of the club into the warm Laredo night.


	3. Curiosity Killed the Drew

**CHAPTER 3**

**CURIOSITY KILLED THE DREW**

**a/n: Sorry for the crappy title :P**

**Also, as I wrote in the summary- I need suggestions for a Cena/OC pairing and an Orton/OC pairing. If anyone would like to suggest an OC and their story, it would be awesome. You would be credited, and I would do your character justice! **

**Now, on to the story…**

Drew was alone. Again.

He'd made quite the impression on the redheaded girl in the Laredo nightclub, and they'd started to make out and everything; everything was going well.

But then he blew it.

"_How?_" Mike Mizanin asked him, utterly baffled by the fact that Drew had lost a gorgeous girl who had taken a clear interest in him.

Drew and the Miz were stood outside of the bar, talking while Mike waited for the girl he'd hooked up with to tell her friends she was leaving so that they could get in a cab and return to the hotel.

"...I sort of... forgot her name." Drew admitted.

The Miz sighed and face-palmed himself.

"Dude, you're an idiot."

"Well, you can't blame me! I was bloody close, as well... I thought it was Kiera. And then Kyra. And then Kiara. And then Kyla. And then Kylie. And then Kyah..."

Drew listed the names off, his eyes suddenly glazing over as his mind was overwhelmed with 'K's and 'Ra's and 'La's.

"What was her name, in the end?" Miz asked out of curiosity.

"Keona." Drew said.

"...You're an idiot."

"Hey, I'm back." Mike's new supermodel companion cheered as she skipped over to him.

"Great. I got us a cab."

She smiled quickly at Drew and climbed into the taxi, Miz stepping in after her.

"Drew, buddy... Go find yourself a girl. Stop being a loser." he said, and the cab drove away before the Scotsman could respond.

"Bye..." he mumbled.

And Drew was alone. Again.

McIntyre looked around, enjoying how the lights of the surrounding buildings contrasted against the dark night sky for a moment, before deciding he needed a smoke.

Realising he didn't have his pack of cigarettes or lighter with him (Mike was right, he was an idiot), he went back inside the club and looked around.

Punk and AJ were making out in a corner, Dolph and Nikki were dancing, Eve and Alex Riley were sat at the bar, Evan and Sheamus were getting pissed and causing quite a ruckus...

And Zack Ryder was all alone, waiting for Brie to leave the bathroom.

"Hey, Matt..." Drew said cheerily as he approached the Long Island native.

"'Sup, Drew?" Ryder asked half-heartedly.

"Nothing. Do you have any cigarettes on you? And maybe a lighter?" he asked.

Zack nodded, and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a pack of Marlboros and a Bic lighter, and handed them to Drew.

"Thanks, mate..." Drew said, and instead of asking Zack how he was, he left the building.

He found the back entrance to the club and stepped out, lighting his cigarette and leaning against the brick wall.

He stood, listening to the sounds of the Texas traffic and people chattering on the street. There were sirens wailing in the distance, the dull beat of the club music pounding into the streets, and a couple of drunk girls trying to sing and dance like Katy Perry in the middle of the road.

He took another drag of his cigarette, and deciding whether or not he should go and look around some other bars or just go and sit with Evan and Sheamus, continued to listen to the Laredo nightlife.

That was when he heard the familiar Mexican accent.

He stood up straight and quietly approached the edge of the brick wall against which he had been leaning. He took another drag of his cigarette, listening intently to the voice he was following as he did so.

Alberto Del Rio was clearly just around the corner, having a conversation with... Aurora Spencer?

Drew was about to go and speak to his two friends, assuming they were both just out there having a smoke, but stopped.

Judging by the hushed tone of voice Alberto was speaking Spanish in, and the way Aurora was giggling quietly, they weren't having conversation that Drew was welcome to join in with.

Drew quietly edged closer so as to hear better.

Eavesdropping had seemed like a great idea at the time, but then Drew noticed a small flaw in his plan. _He didn't speak Spanish._

He picked up on a few words, and kept them in mind for later (which wasn't the easiest task, since he had had a few drinks by then).

Rory laughed loudly all of a sudden, and so did Alberto. There was a bit more chatter, and silence.

Drew dared himself to peek around the corner.

And there he saw Alberto and Rory— kissing.

Two of his very good friends, making out, right in front of him. And he'd had no idea about it.

So, that was why Alberto had been acting odd lately. He was having an affair with Aurora. And he had been lying to Drew the entire time, the bastard.

Drew put out his cigarette and snuck back into the club, finding Alex Riley and Eve Torres still sat on bar stools.

"Eve!" he yelled, causing both of them to jump. "You speak Spanish, right?"

"Yeah. Duh."

"Okay, well, I have a few words I need you to translate for me..."

Much to Alex Riley's chagrin, Drew spent five minutes reciting the words he'd struggled to remember to Eve. Eve snorted when she heard them.

"Well, what do they mean?" Drew asked.

"Err, those are kinda dirty things." she giggled. Drew scrunched up his face.

"Why do you need to know, anyway? Where did you hear that?" she asked.

McIntyre told her not to worry about it, and left her and Alex alone and slightly confused.

He needed someone to talk to.

Should he tell Alberto or Rory that he knew about their relationship?

Should to he tell everyone else? Should he keep it to himself?

Could he keep it to himself?

Luckily for Drew, his best friend walked into the bar at that very moment.

"I don't really want to come out tonight, Becca..." Wade mumbled.

"Oh, come on, Stu. It'll be fun." she said quietly, struggling in a less-than-ladylike manner to get the bodice of her dress to sit comfortably on her.

"Bullshit, Becca. You don't want to be here, either. You're just here because you're in love with Nick!" he hissed.

Becca stopped walking and turned to face him, her jaw dropping.

"How dare you!" she whispered. "I am here to have fun with my friends, for your information!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. You're right, you are _not_ harbouring a completely unrequited and all-consuming love for your best friend, who you accidentally got drunk and married to in LA." he said, sarcastically.

Becca scowled.

"Jesus, what bug crawled up your shorts?" she snapped. "You want to play it that way? _Fine!_ Maybe I should start talking about my theory as to why you and Valerie 'hate' each other so much!"

They were locked in a face off for a moment, but it was interrupted when Drew scuttled over to them.

"Stu! Becca! I need to talk to you!" he said, sounding flustered.

Wade and Becca forgot about their quarrel, and turned to face their Scottish friend.

He lead them over to a booth in a far corner of the club, away from the bar and the other superstars, and sat them down.

"First of all, Becca, you look lovely. Would you like to shag me?" he asked.

"No."

"Okay." he said, nodding. "I have a bit of a dilemma."

Both Wade and Becca groaned.

There was too much drama in this business.

"What? A bigger dilemma than the fact that I'm married to Nick? Or that Stu is in a storyline with Valerie? Or that I have to depend on _you two_ idiots to keep _my_ secrets a secret?" Becca asked.

"Perhaps." Drew said, seriously.

"Wow. Tell us." Wade said.

"...I can't." Drew moaned. "See... Tonight, I found out that two of our friends are having an affair. But I don't know if I can spill the beans, you know?"

Wade nodded thoughtfully, and Becca looked intrigued.

"What if you gave us hints, and we figured it out ourselves?" Wade suggested.

Drew snapped his fingers.

"Okay. Well, it's a man and a woman... The man isn't American." he said.

"Sheamus?" Wade asked.

"No. He is from a country in North America." Drew said.

"Chris Jericho? Edge? Christian?" Becca asked.

"No. Not Canada." said Drew.

Becca sighed, feeling suddenly like she was on a game show.

"Mexico, then?" Wade asked.

"Bingo."

"Rey Mysterio?" Becca asked.

"Hunico?" said Wade.

"Epico?"

"Sin Cara?"

Drew stared at them both blankly.

"No."

Wade frowned.

"...Ricardo Rodriguez?"

Drew face-palmed himself.

_And these two were considered smarter than him._

"Let's move onto the girl." he told them. "Becca, she's one of your best friends."

Becca narrowed her eyes.

"Barbie?"

"No."

"Beth?"

"No."

"Natalya?"

"No! Not a blonde!"

"Layla?"

"No."

"AJ?"

"No!"

"Eve? Rosa? Alicia? Naomi? Kaitlyn—"

"Oh my god! You are both so fucking stupid!" Drew snapped loudly, causing a few people nearby to look at them.

"Just tell us, then!" Wade hissed.

"It's Alberto and Aurora!" Drew whispered.

Wade and Becca both said, "Oh," and then looked at each other in realisation.

Drew ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

"How do you know?" Wade asked.

"I went out for a smoke and saw them kissing." he replied.

Becca frowned.

"This explains a lot, actually. Rory's not hooked up with any guys for months, and she keeps making false excuses for places she's gonna be..." she mused.

"Wow. Why are they keeping it a secret?" Wade asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because they're friends? Or maybe because Rory just broke up with Chris Mordetzky?" Drew suggested.

Aurora Spencer and Chris Masters had been in a short, dysfunctional relationship that had ended as quickly as it had begun.

"That was a year ago." Becca said. "You have a terrible judgement of time, Drew."

"Well, regardless of why they're keeping it a secret... I'm happy for them. I mean, they're good friends, and it makes sense." Wade said, sighing.

Becca nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. In fact... They're perfect for each other."

"But aren't you mad that they didn't tell us?" Drew asked, exasperatedly.

"No. Its their business." Becca replied. "God knows how many secrets we keep from them. And so help me, Drew, I will _kill you_ if you tell people about them, you hear me?" she warned, pointing a finger at him sternly.

He believed her.

"Fine." he mumbled.

"Good." said Wade. "Now, I need a drink."


	4. Vegan, Dancer & Personal Ring Announcer

**CHAPTER 4**

**VEGAN, DANCER AND PERSONAL RING ANNOUNCER**

Zack Ryder was feeling more depressed at that moment than he had in a long time.

For one, he had just spilled his damn can of Bud Light Lime all over Brie's dress, and she wasn't coming out of the washroom any time soon, further delaying his chance to apologise.

On top of that, while he stood by the women's bathroom, thinking about how useless and alone he was, all he could see were couples. People kissing, people laughing, people being romantic.

CM Punk and AJ had been all over each other since she'd arrived at the bar.

Nikki had left the bathroom so Brie could sulk in peace, and was now engaging in a heavy making-out session with Dolph Ziggler.

Alex Riley and Eve were kissing and laughing together at the bar.

Lilly Ripper and Kofi Kingston were dirty dancing.

Evan Bourne was kissing an Aishwarya Rai lookalike by the bar, and Natalya and Tyson Kidd had showed up and were sat in a booth together.

He knew that Kelly Kelly and Brodus Clay were probably off having sex somewhere, a thought that freaked him out completely, and Alberto and Aurora were nowhere to be found.

The only people he could see that weren't lovebirds were Sheamus, Wade Barrett and Drew McIntyre, who were sat in a booth having a laugh with Becca Belle.

And at least they had company for the evening— Dolph had ditched him, and Caylen Croft and Trent Barretta weren't even in Laredo at the moment.

And Tyler Rex was supposed to have shown up tonight, but Zack had classed him as MIA as of an hour ago.

He was lonely.

_Lonely wasn't fun._

His changed course when Becca slid out of her booth, leaving Sheamus, Drew and Wade to laugh hysterically in drunken bliss, and made her way over to him.

"Hi, Becca." he moaned as she approached.

"Hi, pal. Are you okay?" she asked him sympathetically.

He shook his head, somewhat reminding the blond woman of a sulking toddler.

"No. I ruined Brie's dress. And she hates me." he muttered.

"Aww, honey, she doesn't hate you because your ruined her dress. She hates you for a million other reasons." Becca said softly.

He pouted, and she put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm the only person here that's alone." he whined.

"Who do you think I'm with?" Becca laughed.

He paused.

"...That guy?" he asked, pointing to a middle-aged, drunk, balding man dancing by himself.

She laughed.

"Sure."

Zack didn't look any happier, so she just patted him on the shoulder and walked past him into the bathroom.

Inside, she found Brie Bella trying to fix her makeup.

"Oh, it's you." Brie groaned when Becca entered the washroom. She was sobbing, and her nose sounded blocked up.

"Hi, Brie. Are you okay?" Becca asked, trying to be the adult in the situation.

"Do I _look_ okay, beatch?" the brunette twin snapped.

Becca sighed, and walked over to her.

"No. And you smell of booze." she said, and Brie started crying again.

"Do you know how much fucking money this dress cost? _Huh?!_" Brie sobbed.

Becca stood next to her and compared the two in the mirror above the sinks.

"No. But it looks kinda like mine." she said.

Brie ignored her, and continued crying.

"And you know what? Nikki just left me here! To go make out with fucking Dolph!" she wailed angrily.

Becca just nodded.

"That's not fair." she stated.

"I know, right?" Brie breathed, loudly blowing her nose into her tissue.

"Do you know what else wouldn't be fair?" Becca asked.

"What?" Brie winced.

"If I just left you here, too. Because let's face it, you're nicer to me than Brie, and you always have been. So I'm gonna help you, Bella." Becca told her.

"Really?" Brie croaked.

"Yeah. I have an idea."

Becca's idea consisted of swapping their dresses, so that Brie would be wearing the clean, dry one, and Becca's would be damp and smell of Bud Light Lime.

Becca lent Brie the makeup that was in her clutch purse, and they fixed her up to look as though she hadn't been crying. They sprayed her with some Chanel, too, to eliminate the smell of booze.

One she was in a clean dress and the red splotches on her complexion had disappeared, she was a much nicer person, to say the least.

"Oh, thank you, Rebecca! You're an angel!" she gushed, hugging the blonde tightly.

"Oh, its no problem. I was just gonna go back to the hotel, anyway." the woman sighed, and shrugged Brie away from her uncomfortably. "But can you do me one favour?"

"What? Anything!" Brie said.

_Jackpot._

"Will you give Zack another chance? He didn't mean to spill beer on you. He really likes you, and the poor guy's been stood outside that door for the entire time you've been in here, feeling like crap." Becca said.

Brie sighed.

"I guess I could be a bit nicer to him." she whispered.

"Good girl! Now, go find him!" Becca cheered, enthusiastically urging the twin out of the room.

Zack's mood improved considerably when Brie walked out of the bathroom and kissed him on the cheek.

Becca smiled proudly, feeling like some sort of puppet-master, and quietly slipped out of the bar, without a single person noticing she had left.

**D**aniel Bryan had walked into the concierge lounge expecting to find a good deal of WWE superstars in there; instead, he found only two.

Layla and Ricardo Rodriguez.

"Hey, guys..." he said. "What, err, are you doing here?"

"Just hanging. Come sit." Layla called over to him, patting a chair at their table.

They each had a coffee, and were just dressed in jeans and t-shirts, not looking like they had had any sort of plans to go out that evening at all.

"I wasn't aware that you two were friends..." Daniel said, as he pulled out the chair and sat with them.

"Oh, we weren't until tonight. Ricardo's teaching me Spanish." Layla said happily.

"_Trying._" Ricardo said. "And failing."

"Daniel, listen," Layla said happily. She cleared her throat. "Gracias de antemano, cabras y pastel."

She beamed at him, looking for appraisal, but Ricardo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You just said, 'Thank you in advance, goats and cake'." he said.

Daniel snorted, and Layla looked disappointed.

"Oh." she said. "Well, I came in here for some coffee, and found Ricardo just sitting all lonesome. So I decided to join him."

"Sí. I have no interest in clubbing." Ricardo said with distaste.

"Really? Well, to be honest, I don't really either. So... may I join you?" Daniel asked them.

Ricardo looked skeptical, for some reason, but Layla answered for them both.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" she cheered, and Daniel smiled.

The strangest trio known to World Wrestling Entertainment, consisting of vegan submission artist, dancing English diva and personal ring announcer, sat for a few hours, laughing and drinking and eating cakes from the buffet table.

It was well past midnight when Valerie Lewis entered the lounge.

"Oh, hey Val." Layla called, as the crimson-haired woman stepped into the room.

"What are you three doing?" Valerie asked, as she saw the mess they and made and that Daniel was unable to speak due to the fact that he was laughing so hard.

"Hanging out. Would you like to join us?" Layla asked.

Ricardo looked annoyed by the offer, but Layla ignored the sour face he pulled.

"Why?" Valerie asked, as though the idea was absurd.

"Why not?" Layla countered. "It's just us. And you don't really seem to have anywhere else to be."

Valerie Lewis came from a generation of Divas that consisted of the likes of Trish Stratus, Lita, Torrie Wilson, Stacy Kiebler, Sable and Christy Hemme. She started in the business as a nineteen year old, and now almost a decade later, she was still at the top of her game.

Her old friends had left the business (or gone on to date George Clooney), and she had given up on making new acquaintances.

She knew their names, the new Divas— Kelly Kelly, Eve, Natalya, Beth, AJ, Aurora; those annoying twins, the girl with the blue hair, Maryse, the funkadactyls, and that one blond girl who was Kelly's friend that nobody really cared about.

But she didn't make friends with any of them. Because she knew that sooner or later, they would disappear. In fact, she didn't know a single Diva who had been under contract for as long as her. Michelle McCool came close, but she wasn't working at the moment.

So Layla was correct— Valerie didn't have any friends, or anywhere to be at that moment.

"I guess there's no harm in sitting with you for a while." she said, and sat down next to Daniel Bryan.

"That's the spirit!" Layla chirped.

"What were you laughing at, anyway?" Valerie asked Daniel Bryan.

He grinned.

"Have you heard the story of when William Regal peed in an aeroplane aisle?"

**"O**kay, I've got a good joke..." Sheamus said, after Wade had finished telling a dirty one about blondes and spaghetti.

"Go on, then, ginger." Wade said, while Drew chuckled to himself.

They were all pretty tipsy by that point, and having a good deal of fun for their last night in Texas.

"Okay. A horse and a chicken are playing in a meadow. Suddenly the horse falls into a mud hole and starts sinking. He tells the chicken to go and get the farmer to help pull him out to safety. The chicken runs to the farmer, but the farmer can't be found.

So he drives the farmer's Mercedes back to the hole and ties some rope around the bumper. He then throws the other end of the rope to his friend and drives forward saving the horse from sinking.

A few days later, the chicken and horse are playing in the meadow again, and the chicken falls into a mud hole. The chicken tells the horse to go and get some help from the farmer.

'The horse says: "I think I can get you out.'

So he stretches over the width of the hole and says: 'Grab hold of my 'thing' and pull yourself up.' The chicken does this and is pulled to safety."

Wade and Drew stared at him blankly. Sheamus grinned and took another drink of his beer, before continuing.

"Moral of the story: if you are hung like a horse, you don't need a Mercedes to pick up chicks!" he said, and they all burst out laughing.

The laughter died down, and Wade looked at his watch.

"Wow. It's almost three." he said.

"In the morning?!" Drew asked.

"No, fella, we've been here for seventeen hours." Sheamus said. "It's three in the afternoon, and it's just dark outside because there's a solar eclipse."

Drew pulled a face at him, while Wade got out of the booth.

"Right. We best be getting back to the hotel. Our three and a half hour flight to Sacramento in the morning takes off in like three hours." he said.

McIntyre cursed.

"Fuck! I've not even packed!" he groaned. "And my hotel room is a fuckin' mess. God, I'm an idiot."

Sheamus laughed at him and followed Wade out of the bar, leaving Drew to pay for their drinks. On the way out, he stopped.

"Hey, where did Becca go?" he asked Wade.

Wade looked around the club, but he couldn't see the blonde anywhere.

"I don't know."

"Maybe she had more sense than us lot, and just went home." Sheamus laughed, and they were soon walking back in the direction of the hotel.

**B**ack inside the club, AJ pulled herself off of CM Punk.

"What?" he asked her.

"Mr. Pepsi, it's time for us to go home." she said, tapping him on the nose.

"Well, okay then." he said. "But just let me use the bathroom first."

He left AJ, who looked tiny in comparison to the rest of the crowd, and headed towards the men's room.

"Shit," he swore, when he saw the queue of people. He diligently got in line, crossed his arms and waited.

He saw that most of the other superstars and divas had left, and it lode as though he and AJ were the last ones there.

He stood patiently waiting for far too long, and to pass the time, he listened in on the conversation two young men in front of him were having.

The conversation was pretty dull, up until the point where the began talking about people he knew.

Then his interest was piqued.

"Dude," one of them said to the other, nudging him on the arm. "See that guy over there?"

"Yeah?" the other said.

"He was with that Eve chick before, right?"

"Yeah."

"Look— he's making out with that twin now."

"Ooh. Player."

Punk assumed that they had been talking about Zack Ryder, who had been involved in the storyline with Eve recently, but had finally reeled Brie Bella into dancing with him that night.

But when he looked in the direction they were pointing, to a man and woman pressed up in a dark corner kissing, he didn't see Zack or Brie locked in the intimate embrace.

He saw Alex Riley and Nikki Bella.


	5. What Punk Saw

**CHAPTER 5**

**WHAT PUNK SAW**

They were kissing.

He was pressing her up against a wall, and her legs were wrapped around his waist. She was running her hands over his neck and back, and their tongues were battling for dominance in the shadows of the corner.

Punk blinked.

_This was wrong._

Now, Philip Brooks was not at all a gossip girl— he wasn't one to go around spreading rumours or telling tales of things he had seen.

But he knew that Nikki Bella was dating Dolph Ziggler, and Alex Riley was dating Eve.

He stood for what must have been forever, staring in shock and disgust as the two passionately made out.

He turned away from the queue, forgetting about needing the bathroom, and made his way back through the crowd of people. He could see AJ talking to the bartender, but his head was too swamped to really care about interrupting her conversation.

"AJ, I need to talk to you." he said.

She looked up at him, that same sweet, slightly maniacal smile plastered onto her face; her expression saddened when she saw he was frowning.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

He shook his head and took her hand, pulling her out of the club and into the street beyond.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked him again, as he began walking down the street with her.

He was walking with purpose, but AJ didn't think he was heading to the hotel— it seemed more like he was trying to run away from his thoughts.

He stopped when they were quite a way away from the club, looked over his shoulder once, and then turned to face the smaller woman.

"I just saw Kevin and Nikki kissing." he told her.

AJ frowned.

"What? But Kevin's daring Eve, and Nikki—"

"Is dating Nick, I know." he said, running tattooed fingers over his bearded chin.

"Are they having an affair?" AJ asked him.

"Well, it fucking looks like it." Punk laughed. "I mean, I know it's not my problem, or my business— but it's wrong."

"Completely wrong!" said AJ. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." he sighed.

AJ gazed up at him with her curious brown eyes.

He looked stressed— frustrated and angry— by what he had seen. His eyes were dark, and he was grinding his teeth every now and again. She couldn't fathom why her boyfriend had reacted so badly to this, but she was going to find out if it killed her.

"How about we talk to Becca, before we talk to Dolph or Eve or anyone? I mean, she's Kevin's cousin and Eve's friend, she might be able to give us some advice." AJ suggested.

Punk breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Yeah. Good idea." he said.

AJ tilted her head, suddenly wondering a million things about how the mind of CM Punk worked.

"Why has this upset you so much?" she asked him softly.

For the first time during that conversation, he looked directly at her. His brows were knit into a tight frown; he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"My very first girlfriend, who I was with as a teenager, cheated on me." he admitted. "With my best friend… She broke my heart."

It was strange for AJ hearing CM Punk, the man who seemed to have so many barriers and walls built up around him, be so hurt by something just because it reminded him of his past.

She sighed, and when he averted his gaze from her, stepped in closer to him.

She stood on her toes and took his face in her hands, causing him to look back at her once more.

"Hey," she said. "I would never hurt you that way. You hear me?"

He smiled lopsidedly, and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

She pulled away, and he hugged her tightly.

They stood on the street, as cars drove by and the now distant sounds of nightclubs echoed out from all around, locked in a tight embrace.

Then he stepped away from her and gave her a quick nod, as if to confirm some unspoken agreement between the two.

"Okay. Let's go find Becca." she said softly, giving him a playful punch on the arm.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked up the road, heading back towards their hotel.

**"Okay,** Daniel, your turn!" Layla giggled. "Truth or dare?"

Daniel Bryan, Layla El, Valerie Lewis and Ricardo Rodriguez were still sat in the concierge lounge, even though it was nearing three am, and were all heavily inebriated and involved in a deadly game of truth or dare.

It had started when Layla suggested it after finishing her third glass of merlot.

By this point, Layla herself was wearing a toilet-paper turban, Valerie had a moustache drawn onto her serious face in black marker pen, and Ricardo Rodriguez was wearing his underwear on his head.

"Damn!" Daniel laughed. "I don't want to do a dare again, because my crotch is still cold from where I had to put those ice cubes down there."

Layla and Ricardo chortled, and Daniel scratched his beard.

"So... Truth." he decided.

Layla giggled, and Valerie leaned in to discuss his question.

After a few seconds, they broke the huddle apart and looked at him, grinning evilly.

Ricardo just shook his head and sipped his drink.

"You have to tell the truth." Valerie said sternly.

Daniel nodded, but found her serious statement not the slightest bit intimidating because she had a sharpie Tom Selleck moustache on her upper lip.

"Of course." he laughed. "I am, like... The master at this game, okay. There isn't a question you could ask me that I wouldn't answer."

Layla smirked.

"Okay, Mr. Master..." she said. "How long is your penis?"

Ricardo Rodriguez spat his beer all over the place, and Valerie burst out laughing.

"I'm not answering _that!_" Daniel yelped.

"Y-you said you would answer anything!" Layla slurred.

"Not that! I didn't ask about, like, your nipples!" he yelled, laughing slightly as he did.

They all laughed for a minute, Ricardo trying desperately to catch his breath, and Valerie wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Okay, okay, here's a other one..." Layla said after a while. "If you had to have sex with any Disney character... Who would it be?"

Daniel frowned.

Somehow, finally getting into the WWE had put him in this position. Having to answer the question of _'which Disney character would you sleep with?'_...

"Err... Princess Jasmine, from Aladdin." he said.

All of them, including Ricardo, burst out into a fit of cackles.

"That's it— I'm dressing up as P-Princess Jasmine for the divas' Halloween costume contest this year!" Layla laughed. "You'll see!"

"Okay. Valerie, your turn." Daniel said, changing the subject and feeling relieved he didn't have to answer the original question. "Truth or dare?"

She twisted her lips as she tried to decide.

"Truth." she said.

With that moustache, she looked like one of the Super Mario Brothers.

"Okay..."

Daniel leaned in to Ricardo, and the ring announcer whispered something ingenious in his ear.

"Oh... Okay, good one." Daniel whispered back, before turning to Valerie again. "Val... Why do you hate Stu so much?"

There was no way Valerie would answer that if she was sober, and so this time, when she was drunk and silly, was the ideal opportunity to get some information out of her.

"Because," she said. "He's a man-whore. He slept with Nicole the seamstress, and Christie the medic, and Tanya the makeup artist, and every single intern I know." she said.

"Why should that bother you?" Daniel asked.

"Because, if I slept around, I'd be considered a slut, and I'd earn a bad reputation. But Stu? No. He's considered cool. And girls are all over him all the time. He uses the British accent to his advantage far too much, too." she said, sounding suddenly angry.

"So? Why do you care?!" Layla laughed.

"Because, I think he should stop it!" Valerie snapped.

"Why?!" Ricardo asked.

"Because he always goes for the typical, stupid, weak-minded women! He never asks anyone decent out! He never asked me out, did he?!" Valerie shouted.

They all fell silent, with Layla, Daniel and Ricardo smirking and exchanging cheeky glances.

"You're j-jealous of all of his girlfriends." Layla slurred. "You're in love with Stu!" she laughed.

"I am _not!_ I never said that!" the Diva yelped, her face turning almost as red as her crimson hair.

"You did! You're in _luuurrrvvvee_ with him!" Layla shrieked. "Just like Daniel is in _luuurrrvvvee_ with AJ, you—"

"Woah, _what?_" Daniel interrupted. "I'm _not_ in love with AJ."

"Sí, okay, whatever." Ricardo laughed, and he and Layla rolled their eyes.

"What? I'm _not!_ I'm _not_ in love with AJ!" he said, sitting up straight and leaning over the table.

"Yes you _are._ Why do you deny it?" Layla asked him.

"We've all seen the way you look at her, Señor." Ricardo laughed.

Daniel stared at them, his jaw ajar in surprise. Even Layla and Ricardo thought such things about him.

It was no secret (apparently) that his feelings for AJ had surpassed what was shown on television. She was slightly insane, yes, and in a relationship with Punk— but he had found himself falling for her completely by accident.

Did he like AJ Lee? _Yes._

Did he love AJ Lee? _Possibly._ He wasn't sure.

Was it obvious? _Completely._

"Okay, guys, you're both full of shit." Valerie said, interrupting the lack of conversation. "I am _not_ in love with Stu, and Daniel is _not_ in love with AJ."

"_Yeah!_" Daniel said, agreeing with her and crossing his arms.

Ricardo rolled his eyes again and Layla tutted.

Then, the door to the concierge lounge opened once more, and the room was filled with the sounds of Wade Barrett, Drew McIntyre and Sheamus laughing and singing.

"Hi guys," Wade said.

Sheamus and Drew's laughter died down, and they gave everyone a quick wave.

"It's like a joke: an English man, a Scottish man and an Irish man walk into a room..." Layla said.

"Haha, very funny." Sheamus said.

Wade had averted his attention to the back of Valerie's head; he couldn't see her face, as she was facing the wall opposite him.

Layla saw that he had spotted her, and cleared her throat.

Valerie looked up at Layla, followed her gaze, and then turned around.

Instead of the usual awkwardness that followed, a grin broke out on the talk man's features.

"Hi Valerie." he laughed.

Sheamus and Drew looked confused, but when they saw the thick, black moustache that sat on Valerie's upper lip, they began to snicker, too.

Valerie looked as serious as ever.

"Hello, Stu." she said.

The three of them laughed loudly at Valerie Lewis, who just blinked.

"You look, uh, very pretty, Valerie..." Drew chortled.

"Thank you, Drew." she replied.

"Are any of you gentlemen going to be joining us for a drink?" Layla asked them, holding up her glass.

"No. It's nearly three o'clock, our flight to Sacramento takes off in a couple of hours." Wade said.

"Oh, shit!" Valerie cursed. She stood up quickly, her drunkenness almost causing her to lose her balance, and began to head towards the door.

"I don't know, I think I might stay for one more drink with Miss. El, Mr. Bryan and Ricky Ricardo." Sheamus sighed, taking Valerie's seat.

Drew looked skeptical, and a pained expression spread across his face as he was forced to decide between sensibly going back to his room and packing, or staying for another drink.

"Ah, fuck it!" Drew said. He stumbled over to their table and pulled up a chair, as Layla cheered and clapped.

Wade chuckled, and held open the door as Valerie stepped out of the lounge.

"Thanks," she said.

They began to walk down the corridor together in silence, heading for the elevator.

"So..." she said. "We're in a storyline together, huh?"

Wade sighed. He knew she would bring this up.

"Yep."

Valerie paused, and thought back to the truth or dare game.

"Listen, Stu..." she said. He looked at her. "I know we kind of—"

"—Don't get along?" he interrupted.

"Yeah." she sighed. "But... We're gonna be working together for a while now. And I know I can be... Unfair, sometimes. But for our job's sake, I'm going to try and make an effort to be civil." she stated.

Wade stopped walking and looked at her.

She turned to face him, holding her head high.

"Thank you." he said. "I appreciate that. And I will also make an effort to get along with you."

Then he laughed and hung his head.

"What?" she snapped.

He looked back up and pointed to her sharpie moustache, and she groaned exasperatedly and stormed off towards the elevator.

"See you tomorrow, Valerie." he called, still laughing slightly as she tried not to stumble.

_**Suitcase**__ 1: casual clothes, T shirts, jeans, and shoes, in colour and size order, folded neatly, with the socks stuffed inside the sneakers._

_Suitcase 2: ring gear, boots, accessories, makeup and miscellaneous objects._

_There. Packed._

Becca tiredly heaved the second plastic purple suitcase over to the side of the room. She did one last check in all of the drawers, under the bed, and in the closet for anything that might belong to her.

This was what she always did; it was her system of packing, and it proved successful in that she was probably the only person on the roster that never forgot or lost anything.

_If only Aurora was as organised._

Ironically enough, the woman who she travelled with and shared hotel rooms with was the most forgetful person she had ever met.

Rory was scatter-brained; you could tell this just by looking at the array of clothes that were strewn all over her side of the hotel room, and by the fact that she was out doing god-only-knows-what just a few hours before they were due to be at the airport.

Although, judging by what Drew had told her earlier, she had a pretty good idea what (or rather, _who_) Aurora was doing.

She began to tidy up her friend's clothes before calling it a night, when as if on cue, there came a knock at her door.

Becca sighed tiredly and went to open it.

Sure enough, Aurora Spencer was stood in the hallway, with a stupid grin plastered onto her features.

"Hi, Becky!" she cheered, stepping into the room and hugging her friend.

Becca hugged her back, confusedly, and shut the door. Aurora smelt of men's cologne, which masked the scent of her Bvlgari perfume.

"I wasn't expecting you to be back until later," she said.

"Ah, I came back to pack. We're on a flight in a couple of hours, aren't we?" Aurora said, dropping her purse onto her bed and kicking off her heels.

_Oh, she remembered. I underestimated her,_ Becca thought.

Aurora's hair was a mess, her lipstick was smeared, and her dress was creased. Even so, the brunette looked completely sexy, which Becca found unbelievable.

Rebecca herself had changed out of Brie's beer-soaked dress, and had now removed her makeup and was wearing a set of purple flannel pyjamas with sheep printed all mover them. _So much for her fun night out._

"Well, you certainly look like you had fun." Becca said, as Rory began to collect her garments of clothing from around the room.

"Mmm hmm." Rory mumbled.

"Did you... You know... Hook up with anyone?" Becca asked, prompting her friend to perhaps tell the truth about her relationship with a certain Mexican wrestler.

Rory laughed.

"Nope."

Becca cringed as the woman mercilessly shoved her clothes into her suitcases, not organising them at all or folding anything. The only thing she actually took care of was her ring gear, which was always kept neat and clean, and she protected it as though it was the crown jewels.

"You look, err..." Becca began, choosing her words carefully. "Happy? And like you've had fun."

Rory looked at Becca with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked.

Becca shrugged.

_Because I know you're shagging Alberto,_ she thought.

"No reason. Doesn't matter." she said, smiling and turning away from her friend.

While Aurora packed, Becca sat on the edge of her bed and flicked through TV channels. That was when, for the second time that evening, there came another knock at the hotel room door.

Aurora looked at Becca confusedly, and Becca back in turn.

They weren't expecting anyone.

Aurora moved over to the door and looked through the spy-hole.

"It's Phil and AJ." she said.

"Why are _they_ here?" Becca asked, getting up from the bed as Rory unlocked the door.

"Hi, guys… Can we come in?" AJ said as the women greeted them.

AJ herself was all smiles and politeness, but Punk looked troubled as he followed her into the room.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked when she saw his expression.

He looked over at her, and then down at the clothes she was wearing.

"Nice pjs." he said sarcastically.

"Thanks." she replied.

AJ was twisting her fingers nervously, smiling awkwardly at Becca.

"We need to talk to you. About your cousin." she said. "We need some advice."

Becca frowned.

"Kevin?" she groaned. "What's he done now?"

Punk and AJ exchanged a look.

"…I saw him making out with Nikki Bella." he stated.

Becca closed her eyes. She looked ashamed.

"Behind Eve's back?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." Punk said.

"...And Nikki... Behind Dolph's?"

Punk nodded.

Becca sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Son of a bitch." she hissed.

"We didn't know what to do... And you're his cousin, so we thought we could get your advice on how to deal with this." AJ said quietly.

"I say, don't cover for the rat bastard. He gets what he deserves. And Nikki. Tomorrow, tell Nick and Eve everything." she said.

Punk nodded. He and Becca had the same angry expression at this point; they were both silently fuming.

"Yeah, I'm not covering for them." he said, angrily.

"Fuck, no! You're _not _covering for them!" Becca snapped. "I want to be there when you tell Eve and Nick, too."

Aurora had been watching the scene from behind, and looked genuinely sad.

"God. Eve will be so hurt." she said. "And Nick... Ugh, it's devastating."

Punk took a tense breath, and AJ slid her small hand into his own and held it supportively.

It was a horrible environment in the hotel room; disappointment, negativity, anger, circulating around the room. Aurora didn't like it.

"Listen, guys— none of us are to blame here. It's Kevin and Nikki, they're the ones at fault. I suggest we all get a good night's sleep, and tomorrow we'll deal with this." Rory said.

Everyone in the room knew that Rory was not the most successful person when it came to personal relationships, but they ignored this fact and chose instead to take her advice.

She was right. None of them were to blame for what Alex Riley and Nikki Bella had done, and they would just have to expose the truths once the superstars arrived in Sacramento.

_There was far too much drama in this business._


	6. Damn Seating Arrangements

**CHAPTER 6**

**DAMN SEATING ARRANGEMENTS**

**a/n: later on, bold = wade, **_**bold & italics **_**= valerie**

The flight to Sacramento, though short, was probably one of the most awkward ones several of the WWE superstars had had to sit through.

_Damn seating arrangements._

It was as if United Airlines didn't care about their social life.

Punk and AJ were sat next to each other in the window aisle, which would have been fine, except for the fact that the one other person in their row was hungover Drew McIntyre, who was as irritating as a fly to the eye.

AJ had to swap seats with Punk to place herself between them, because she swore the straight-edge superstar was going to punch the Scotsman and cause a lot of trouble on the plane.

To make matters worse, the people sat behind Punk and AJ were none other than Dolph Ziggler and Nikki Bella. Even AJ was finding it hard not to become infuriated by the fact that Nikki was lying to Dolph's face— never mind her temperamental boyfriend.

A couple of rows back at the opposite side of the aeroplane, Wade Barrett and Valerie Lewis were separated only by a sleeping Sheamus.

In the row in front of them, Zack Ryder and Brie Bella were having a whole lot of fun— probably the only people on the entire flight that were doing so.

"Stop it!" Brie giggled, as Zack tickled her ribs.

They weren't keeping quiet very well, as they wrestled and laughed and played around with one another.

Wade rolled his eyes for the millionth time.

He peered over Sheamus to look at Valerie, who appeared to be equally as annoyed by their antics.

Valerie caught sight of Wade, and shook her head when he gestured to the row in front.

"Can you believe them?" he whispered.

"I know!" she whispered back.

They practically had to mouth their words to avoid waking the sleeping Irish man or insulting the dumb duo in front of them.

Valerie pulled out a pen from her handbag and scribbled something onto a sheet of paper she ripped from her notebook.

She passed it to Wade, who read it and laughed.

It had, _**'I hope they die'**_ written neatly in black ink on the front.

He took the pen off of her and wrote back.

**'I hope they get food poisoning'.**

Valerie wrote back again, and he in turn.

_**'I thought she hated him?'**_

**'Becca hooked them up.'**

_**'I hate Becca.'**_

**'Well, Zack's happy.'**

_**'I wonder if she giggles like that in bed.'**_

**'Probably. She's annoying, seems like the kind of thing she would do.'**

_**'I bet she's into weird stuff.'**_

**'Like?'**

_**'Plushophilia.'**_

**'What the fuck is that, Valerie?'**

_**'Being sexually attracted to stuffed animals or people dressed in animal costumes.'**_

**'Weird. Imagine Zack dressing in a giant teddy bear costume so Brie would have sex with him.'**

_**'Yeah. He would so do that.'**_

**'It sounds like they're barking seals.'**

_**'Do you think he shouts 'woo woo woo' at climax?'**_

**'Don't really want to picture it, Val.'**

_**'If Stephen here wasn't asleep, I would tell them to shut the fuck up.'**_

**'He's like a baby.'**

_**'It's cute.'**_

**'Let's draw on him.'**

While Valerie and Wade decided to pass the time by drawing on sleeping Sheamus' face, Becca was trying to immerse herself in the pages of 'Fifty Shades of Grey' a few rows in front of them.

She was not getting much reading done, however.

"I can't believe this. I mean, _look _at them." Aurora whispered to her blonde friend for the millionth time that flight.

Aurora was staring evilly at Alex Riley and Eve, who were in the row beside them, Eve sleeping soundly on Alex's shoulder.

"Trust me, I'm as furious as you, but this is not the time or the place." Becca told her. "Just ignore them."

Aurora looked away from them, and stared dead ahead of her. For about three seconds.

"She has no idea that he's just been going round, putting his dick in places that his dick shouldn't be!" Aurora hissed.

"Rory!" Becca snapped, slapping her book down onto her lap. "I know he's a fucking idiot, but he's my cousin, and that's _not _really a visual I appreciate!"

"Sorry."

Another three seconds passed, before Aurora's head began to turn in the direction of the couple once more.

"Rory! Stop looking at them!" Becca whispered sternly.

"I can't help it! I'm so mad. I feel so sorry for poor Eve." she whined.

"Move seats." Becca said.

"What?"

"Move seats to somewhere you can't see them." Becca instructed.

"But—"

"I'll be fine on my own. Now, there's a spare seat next to Alberto over there."

Aurora stopped protesting at the mention of Alberto's name, as Becca suspected she would, and obeyed.

And Becca could finally read in peace.

Alberto Del Rio was bored, sat watching the giant mass of clouds pass by his window; he was just drifting off to sleep, but awoke fully when Aurora sat down next to him.

"Hi." she said cheerfully.

"Hey," he said, smiling and sitting upright. "You coming to sit with me?"

"Yeah. And if anyone asks, Becca ordered me to, so..." she cautiously checked over her shoulder once, before leaning over and kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Well, my flight just improved." he said once she pulled away.

She laughed, and looked out into the aisle.

"How come nobody's sitting with you?" she asked.

"Ah, Ricardo moved seats. Something about sitting with Layla." he explained.

"So you're just sitting here all lonesome? By yourself?" she asked, pouting playfully. He nodded. "Well, I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen again."

He grinned, and she leant forward once more to kiss him, placing her hand on the back of his neck to pull his mouth closer to her own.

"It's funny how our friends are sat just over there, but they have no idea that we're doing this." Aurora mused.

Alberto smirked and shrugged.

"What can I say? This entire thing is working out great for us. We don't need anyone else's opinions, do we, hermosa?"

"We certainly don't. And we've known each other far longer than any one else, so they really have no right to judge us." she whispered.

"Oh that reminds me— are you cleared to compete tonight?" he asked her.

"Yep. I'm off my antibiotics, too." she said happily.

Aurora had had to go in to have surgery on her shoulder, after she injured it during a match with Beth Phoenix, about a month ago. She had been distraught when she found out she would have to stop work for a couple of weeks while she recovered, but now that she could wrestle again, she was in a better mood than ever.

"Good. I hate to see my preciosa upset." he said.

She laughed and kissed him again, and he brushed his hand over her neck and behind her head as he sunk into it; the two were so completely focused on one another that they didn't notice Dolph Ziggler stand up and move over to the spare seat next to Becca.

Becca looked up from her book.

"Hey, Nick." she said.

"Hi, Becs. Listen, can I talk to you?" he asked her quietly.

_Everyone wants to talk to me..._ Becca thought, but nonetheless, closed her book and smiled at him.

"Yeah, sure. Sit."

He took Aurora's empty seat and caught sight of her book.

"What are you reading?"

"Fifty Shades of Grey. Wanted to see what all the hype was about."

"And?" he asked.

"Meh. It's not actually as dirty as I'd expected. I've done worse." she said shrugging.

"Seriously?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Wouldn't have pegged you as someone who was into kinky stuff..."

"I'm just open minded." she said. "You would know."

"What do you mean, 'I would know'?" he asked.

"Err, our 'wedding night'?" she whispered.

Dolph turned very red.

"We don't know if we had sex. We just—"

"—Woke up in bed together, naked?" she interrupted.

He cleared his throat.

"Anyway... That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

Becca looked quizzical.

"Our marriage?"

"Yes. Or rather, when we get an annulment..." he started. He took a deep breath. "I'm thinking of proposing to Nikki."

Becca's heart dropped.

He just sat there, staring at her with a goofy smile, awaiting some sort of approval.

"Wh—what, why?" she asked.

"We've been going out for a long time now, and I think she's just the right girl for me." he said. "What do you think?"

Becca was speechless.

Her best friend, the man she'd known since she started in the WWE, had worked with for four years, the man who had stopped her from feeling alone when she debuted on ECW all that time ago— the man she had ended up falling in love with, was sitting telling her that he was going to propose to another woman.

A woman who didn't deserve him. A woman who was sleeping with his friend behind his back, a woman who basically treated him like shit and just used him.

_Was he really this blind?_

A horrible lump formed in her throat, as though she had just dry-swallowed a pill; she felt her face growing hot, and tears threatened to come. She felt like he'd just punched her in the stomach.

But Becca put on a brave face, as she always did, and gave him a small, quavering smile.

"Err... I..." she croaked. She laughed nervously.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Excuse me." she said quietly, unbuckling her seatbelt and slipping out of their row into the aisle, where she headed to the bathroom as the tears began to fall.

She dashed past the seated Kelly Kelly, who saw her friend crying, and immediately stood up.

"Becca?" she asked.

Becca locked herself in the tiny aeroplane bathroom and broke down into sobs.

Kelly knocked on the door.

"Becca? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

There was no reply, so Kelly quickly walked back down the aisle and found AJ and CM Punk.

"AJ, can you come with me? I need your help. Becca's upset." the blonde said quietly.

AJ unbuckled her seatbelt and slipped past Drew McIntyre, who was sharing a puzzled look of concern with Punk.

"Is she okay?" Punk asked.

"Do you want us to come?" Drew said.

AJ took off towards the bathroom, and Kelly answered them.

"No. You just stay here." she said, giving them a small smile.

"Becca, open the door. It's just me and Barbie here." AJ said quietly.

There was a moment's silence, and then Becca slid open the door.

She was crying and biting her lip.

"Oh, Becky." Kelly said sadly. "What happened?"

Becca leaned against the door frame, and covered her face with her hands.

"It's Nick. He wants to propose to Nikki." she whispered.

AJ's jaw dropped.

"Oh no!" she hissed.

"What?" Kelly asked the General Manager, clearly confused.

"Nikki is having an affair with Kevin!" AJ explained quietly.

Kelly Kelly gasped.

"Oh no! And he wants to propose? _And_ Becca's in love with him?" she whispered.

AJ nodded, while Becca sobbed into her hands.

"This is so messed up." Kelly whispered.

Back where Punk and Drew were, there was a lot of confusion.

"What do you think happened?" Drew asked.

"I may have an idea, but I'm not sure..." Phil replied.

Drew unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up.

"What are doing? Kelly told us to stay here." Punk said.

"I'm not going to find them— I'm going to find Nick Nemeth." Drew told him. "She tends to cry over him."

Behind them, Nikki Bella, who had been preoccupied with a magazine, piped up at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"What's going on?" she asked Drew, but he ignored her and walked away.

Punk stood up.

"Mind your own fucking business, Nikki." he snapped, leaving her in outraged shock as he followed the Scotsman.

Dolph stood in the aisle, wondering where and why Becca had dashed away, and was about to go back to his seat when Drew and Punk approached.

"Hey, guys." he said.

"What happened to Becca?" Drew asked him.

"I don't know. I was just talking to her, and she ran off. I think I might have upset her, but I can't imagine what I said..." he explained, scratching his head in confusion.

"What were you talking about?" Punk asked.

"...I can't tell you." he replied.

Punk sighed.

"Buddy, you have no idea how many things _I _can't tell you that I _should_ have last night..." he groaned.

"_What?_ What are you talking about?" Dolph asked.

"Yeah, what _ar_e you talking about?" Drew chimed in.

"Never mind."

"Did Becca tell you about Alberto and Aurora, or something?" asked McIntyre.

Punk and Dolph shared a glance.

"No... What _about _Alberto and Rory?" Punk asked, tilting his head to the side.

Drew's face dropped. _Shit_, he thought.

"Err... I..."

As if things couldn't get any worse at that moment, Aurora walked down the aisle towards them.

"Hi, Rory." Punk said.

"Hi..." she frowned at them. "I came to get my handbag... Why are you all gathered here? And where did Becca go?"

"Becca's upset." Dolph said.

"What? Why?" Aurora asked.

"We don't know, but what's this about you and Alberto?" Punk asked her, crossing his arms.

Aurora's face dropped, and she went very pale.

"You know?" she whispered.

"Know what?" Dolph asked. "Drew just said—"

"Fuck, no! I didn't say anything!" Drew cursed, getting a range of looks from the people surrounding him. "Ah, Becca's gonna kill me!"

"Becca knows about me and Alberto?" Aurora asked worriedly.

"Are you _sleeping _with Alberto?" CM Punk asked, narrowing his eyes.

Aurora didn't answer, causing Punk to laugh.

"Oh my god! You are!" he laughed. "This makes so much sense!"

"Shut up!" Aurora hissed.

Drew ran his hands over his head in frustration.

"Fuck!" he hissed.

"Wait, so— Becca's upset because Aurora is sleeping with Alberto?" Dolph asked.

"No, you idiot! She's probably upset because _your_ girlfriend is a whore!" Punk snapped.

"What does that have to do with anything? How dare you call my girlfriend a whore, man! Fuck you, Phil!" Dolph snapped.

"Fuck me?!" Punk asked angrily, pointing to his own chest. "No, fuck Kevin Kiley, that's who!"

"What? Why him?" Drew asked.

"Because _he's _who Nikki is having an affair with!" Punk shouted all of a sudden.

Aurora's jaw dropped, and Drew fell silent.

Dolph's expression softened, and went from angry to hurt.

"...What?" he whispered.

Punk was breathing heavily, his face red with anger; he then realised what he'd said, and suddenly felt a surge of guilt and regret rush through him.

"Oh, god..."


	7. Sorrow, Shame and SheamusCats

**CHAPTER 7**

**SORROW, SHAME AND SHEAMUS-CATS**

"Do you hear something?" Wade whispered to Valerie.

The Diva nodded, and following the sounds of familiar voices, leaned over the edge of her seat and looked out into the aisle.

She spotted CM Punk, Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre and Aurora Spencer stood in a group, several rows down.

"Phil, Nick, Drew and Rory are stood over there..." she whispered back.

Wade, being taller than most of the other passengers, propped himself up in his seat and craned his neck to peer over and see the group of superstars.

"What are they doing?" he asked Valerie, who shrugged.

Between them, Sheamus stirred.

Valerie and Wade looked at him, while he sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily.

The two wrestlers seated on either side of him repressed their smirks.

Whilst he had been sleeping soundly, they had coloured his nose in with black ink, and sketched whiskers onto his cheeks, so that he looked like some sort of cat. A giant, ginger man-cat.

"Err, nothing." Wade said. "You were snoozing."

Then, CM Punk's voice shouted something angrily, causing all three of them to look in the general direction of the huddle of superstars further down the aisle.

_"Fuck me?! No, fuck Kevin Kiley, that's who!"_

They heard him shout, and confused expressions were shared. Valerie peered into the aisle once more; Punk was red-faced, and he seemed to be talking to Dolph Ziggler. Drew said something that Valerie couldn't hear, and then Punk snapped again.

_"Because he's who Nikki is having an affair with!"_

Valerie snapped her head around to look at the two men.

"Did I just hear that correctly? Nikki is having an affair with Kevin Kiley?"

Sheamus nodded slowly to confirm that they too had heard it.

"...But... That means Nikki cheated on Nick? …And Kevin cheated on Eve?" The Irishman asked himself quietly.

"Whatever's going on," Wade said, "can't be good, that's for sure."

Suddenly, Brie Bella's head appeared in Wade's line of vision, startling him. She was kneeling up in her seat in the row in front, so she could speak to them.

"Did I just hear Nikki's name mentioned?" she asked.

"Yeah. Phil just shouted something about her fucking Kevin behind Nick's back." Valerie said, matter-of-factly.

Zack Ryder appeared next to her, shaking his head at them.

"No way, man. Nikki wouldn't cheat on my homeboy. Especially not with Kevin Kiley, I mean, he's Nick's friend and he's totally into Eve. Nah, there must be some sort of mistake..." Zack laughed.

Nobody else seemed to find it funny.

Their attention was switched to the aisle once more when AJ's small figure darted past them in a blur, heading towards her boyfriend and the huddle of other WWE employees.

"Was that AJ?" Sheamus asked.

"Yeah." said a familiar voice from behind them.

Kelly Kelly was approaching them, with Becca in tow.

"What's going on, blondie?" Valerie asked Kelly.

Kelly shrugged and gazed down the aisle at the events taking place; the conversation had quietened down, but she could see AJ gripping Punk's arm tightly, and Dolph seemed to be running his hands through his bleach-blonde hair in a stressed manor.

While Kelly made her observations, Wade looked over to Becca.

"Have you been crying?" he asked her.

Everybody turned to look at Becca, who shied away from eye-contact in embarrassment.

Wade sighed, and craned his neck over the seats once more to try and get a look at whatever was going on.

**Dolph **Ziggler was speechless.

He thought it might have been some sort of sick joke, a weird angle to Punk's obscure sense of humour that he had just not seen yet.

But he could tell by the guilty expression on Phillip Brooks' face and the glances Drew and Aurora gave one another that this was no joke.

They were all serious.

Nikki Bella had been sleeping with Kevin Kiley Jr.

His girlfriend and his good friend, behind his back. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Are... Are you serious?" he whispered, frowning deeply.

Punk opened his mouth to speak, but then just shook his head.

"I should never have said anything." the straight edge superstar said quietly.

"This is what you meant, wasn't it?" Dolph asked. "When you said there was something you should have told me last night?"

Punk paused, and then nodded sadly.

Dolph looked over to Aurora.

"And you knew too?" he asked.

She nodded as well.

"We were going to sit you down and tell you about it once we got to Sacramento. And Eve." she told him softly.

He nodded, and ran a hand over his jaw. He seemed to be digesting the information.

"When... When did you find out about this?" he asked them.

"Last night." Punk admitted. "After you left the club. Eve had left, everyone had left. I was just leaving, when I saw them together."

Dolph sucked in a breath. He looked hurt.

"I'm really sorry, man." Punk said.

"Its not your fault." Dolph whispered, shaking his head.

Then, AJ bounded down the aisle over to Punk. She looked flustered. When she saw Dolph's expression, she figured out what had gone on.

She gripped Punk's arm, and looked at Ziggler with a sympathetic expression.

"You were gonna propose..." she mumbled.

Punk looked up at him.

"Oh my god." Drew said.

Dolph shook his head and waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal.

"No. It doesn't matter..." he mumbled. He cleared his throat. "I'm just gonna... Go sit somewhere far away from Nikki. I'll talk to her later about this. Right now... I don't want to see her."

He turned sadly and headed up the aisle, leaving AJ to rest her forehead grimly on Punk's shoulder, and Punk himself to shut his eyes and feel only wracked with guilt.

Kelly Kelly saw Dolph approaching, and after giving Becca a pat on the shoulder, scurried off back to her seat.

He came and stood by the aisle in which Wade, Sheamus and Valerie were sitting, and also by which Becca was stood.

"You okay, man?" Zack asked him.

"No. Not really." Dolph said bluntly.

Zack quietened down.

"And I'm not even gonna _look_ at _you_..." he scoffed, turning his head away from Brie Bella, who sunk down in her seat ashamedly.

Dolph looked up at Becca, who was stood with folded arms in front of him, keeping quiet.

"Did you know?" he asked her.

She paused, and then nodded reluctantly.

He looked disappointed.

"Does anyone know where I can sit?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Rory's sitting with Alberto," Becca said. "So no one's sitting next to me."

He nodded, and stood aside so she could walk in front of him back to their row.

Before he followed her, he turned and faced Sheamus.

"Dude, why do you look like a cat?" he asked, before leaving the very confused Irishman to be greeted by snickers from Valerie and Wade.

Once Dolph was seated, he turned to Becca.

"Why were you crying?" he asked her.

"I wasn't."

"Your eyes are puffy and your nose is red, and I can see where you tried to fix your mascara." he said, pointing to her face.

She rolled her eyes.

"I felt bad."

"Why?"

"Because I knew what Nikki did... And you said wanted to propose..." she mumbled.

He nodded.

Becca paused, and then asked him a question.

"What are you going to do?" she said quietly.

"When we land, I'll talk to Nikki. It's over." he said. He took a breath. "And then I'll talk to Eve. And then I'll beat the crap out of Kevin Kiley."

Becca shook her head, a sudden sense of panic rising in her chest.

If Dolph did that, he could get suspended, or worse.

"You're going to beat the crap out of him?" she repeated.

"Becca, if we weren't on an aeroplane, he'd already be missing a few teeth. The only reason I'm staying away from Nikki or Kevin is because I don't want to be arrested and framed as a terrorist or something because I lost my temper." he said.

"What if you get suspended, or fired? What if he decides to press charges—"

"Rebecca, your cousin, a good friend of mine, fucked my girlfriend. There's nothing you can say to change my mind about smashing his face in." he said, and with that, their conversation was over.


End file.
